worldofempiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Government of Aldegar
Executive Mobedan Mobed The '''Mobedan Mobed''' (Luthorian: Priest of Priests, Aldegarian: ) is the supreme leader of Aldegar and the head of the Ahadist religion. The Mobedan Mobed is constitutionally one of the most powerful positions in Aldegar. The Mobedan Mobed is not vested with absolute powers but it is his influence, his authority in the Ahadist religion and his knowledge which ensures that he is the ''de facto'' leader of Aldegar. It is rare to see any branch or person of Aldegar go against the wishes or commands of the Mobedan Mobed. Guardian Council The '''Guardian Council''' (Aldegarian: , tr. ''Shora-ye Qanun-e'') is a 10 member panel appointed by the Mobedan Mobed which is responsible for overseeing all candidates for elections, approving and disapproving the outcomes of elections and ensuring the constitutionality and religious acceptance of all government actions in Aldegar. Assembly of Experts The '''Assembly of Experts''' (Aldegarian: , tr. ''Majles-e Khobregan'') is a sort of elected unicameral legislature which is responsible for overseeing the actions, controlling the appointment and potential dismissal of the Mobedan Mobed. Members of the assembly are required to be clerics of the Ahadist denomination and are elected every eight years by direct vote in the 5 governorates of Aldegar. The number of seats in the assembly fluctuates due to the number of candidates who run. The assembly is responsible for electing a new leader among qualified candidates, if none are present, they are to elect one of themselves as the new Mobedan Mobed. President Legislative Prime Minister The '''Prime Minister''' (Aldegarian: , tr. ''nakhost vazir'') is a unique position in Aldegar. The President of Aldegar is responsible for much of the day-to-day management of the Aldegarian government and is in theory the head of government while the Mobedan Mobed is head of state. The Prime Minister often acts as a representative for the President and is responsible for ensuring that the government ministries carries out their duties properly. Cabinet The '''Government of Aldegar''' (Aldegarian: , tr. ''cabb'') is the cabinet of Aldegar. The current government is composed of 13 ministries. People's Consultative Assembly The '''People's Consultative Assembly''' (Aldegarian: , tr. ''Majles Shoora Khalq'') is the unicameral legislature of Aldegar. The assembly has 300 representatives which are drawn from 20 electoral districts throughout Aldegar. The People's Consultative Assembly is responsible for passing legislation and operating the day-to-day legislative process of the government. The People's Consultative Assembly has the right to appoint and dismiss the Prime Minister, the Prime Minister's cabinet as well as call the President for questioning regarding his actions. In theory the assembly has the right to impeach the President for misconduct but must have the approval of the Mobedan Mobed in order for the impeachment procedure to start. The People's Consultative Assembly is headed by the Speaker of the People's Consultative Assembly who is elected by a majority vote of the chamber. The Speaker is responsible for opening and closing of debates on the floor, beginning the procedures of opening and closing sessions of the chamber and overall conduct and operation of the chamber. Judicial